the_whole_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Very Nervous
''Very Nervous ''is the fifth studio album by Luke Melvin, released on 9 November 1976 as his first studio album on his Meet the Eye Records label. It was released a month after the ''Very Best of Luke Melvin'''' compilation was released. This album is the album that made him a critically acclaimed artist once again, on the level of at least [[Sweet Smell of Success|''Sweet Smell of Success]]'' (1973). In 2018, it was certified 8x platinum. The hit single "The Palace of Liverpool" and its B-side are included on this album. Melvin's normal cast of musicians - Ringo Starr, Billy Preston, Klaus Voormann, John Lennon and George Harrison - are included on the album. On 9 November 2006, the Estate of Luke Melvin issued a remastered thirtieth anniversary edition of the album. Background Wanting an album to coincide with a compilation, Luke Melvin immediately began writing material, while choosing songs to go on [[The Very Best of Luke Melvin|''The Very Best of Luke Melvin]]. While making the album, he also wrote a contract on his type-machine for artists who would want to sign with him. The good deal with the label was that you could cancel your contract at any time. But a catch was: if you signed with Meet the Eye Records, if you did not have an album out in a year, you would be dropped. Following the success of the album, Luke Melvin decided to have a long break from music. Songs Side one "The Palace of Liverpool" was the single that was released from the album. It was a song about his home in Liverpool which eventually became the Hard Days Night Hotel in 2014. "Don't Drop It" was the B-side to "The Palace of Liverpool" written about when his mother told him to not drop his cup of tea when he brought it up to her. "Tomorrow at Six Twenty" was a song Melvin wrote just for the sake of it. Melvin said: "That song was for the album. Just a quick one. Songwriting practise." "What Is The Deal?" was a diary about when Melvin signed with Apple on John Lennon's advice. Melvin said: "Worst mistake of my life. Thought it was the Beatles' label, but it was fucking EMI's puppet. The Beatles didn't control that label." "No" was a song about refusing to do things. Melvin said: "It was about people refusing to do things. But it was more about me refusing to do what EMI told me to do." Side two "Shall We?" was about Melvin's fails in the fifties to go on dates. Melvin said: "I used that idea to make a song. Comedy really." "Coming Back" was written by Melvin as just a quick song. Melvin said: "I just wrote a song. That's what 'Coming Back' was, just a song. When you're a songwriter, you just write a song for the sake of it. That was one of 'em." "I Know" was written again by Melvin as just a quick song. Melvin said: "I just wrote a song. That's what 'Coming Back' was, just a song. When you're a songwriter, you just write a song for the sake of it. That was one of 'em." "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" was a song written by George Harrison that Luke Melvin covered on Very Nervous. Track listing All songs written by Luke Melvin, except where noted. Side one # "The Palace of Liverpool" - 2:18 # "Don't Drop It" - 1:43 # "Tomorrow at Six Twenty" - 2:13 # "What Is The Deal?" - 4:32 # "No" - 2:41 Side two # "Shall We?" - 4:12 # "Coming Back" - 2:18 # "I Know" - 1:11 # "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (George Harrison) - 4:46 Personnel * Luke Melvin - lead vocals, acoustic, lead, rhythm and slide guitars, keyboards, percussion * George Harrison - backing and harmony vocals, lead and rhythm guitars * John Lennon - backing and harmony vocals, lead, acoustic and rhythm guitars * Klaus Voormann - bass guitar * Billy Preston - keyboards * Ringo Starr - spoken vocals, drums